


O Intercâmbio

by mscarolcanoa



Category: 5h - Fandom, Fifth Harmony (Band), camila cabello - Fandom, camren, lauren jauregui - Fandom, laurmila - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscarolcanoa/pseuds/mscarolcanoa
Summary: Não sei exatamente em que momento decidi que queria viajar, conhecer o mundo, se foi nas aulas de língua estrangeira, onde aprendia um pouco mais sobre a cultura dos diferentes países ou se foi quando me dei conta de que estava crescendo e logo não teria mais a chance de realizar esse sonho de ter uma “nova vida”. Conversei com meus pais sobre isso, essa ideia louca que me ocorreu de fazer um intercâmbio. Meu destino? Miami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Camren postada em 2013.

Não sei exatamente em que momento decidi que queria viajar, conhecer o mundo, se foi nas aulas de língua estrangeira, onde aprendia um pouco mais sobre a cultura dos diferentes países ou se foi quando me dei conta de que estava crescendo e logo não teria mais a chance de realizar esse sonho de ter uma “nova vida”. Conversei com meus pais sobre isso, essa ideia louca que me ocorreu de fazer um intercâmbio. Meu destino? Miami.

Sinu: tem certeza que quer isso? – perguntou pela vigésima vez, quando estava prestes a me escrever nesse sonho.

– mãe, já conversamos sobre isso. – sorri. – eu quero ir.

Sinu: Miami não é tão longe, mas eu vou sentir sua falta. – lamentou. – um ano é muito tempo Camila. – suspirou, olhei sobre seu ombro a mulher que nos atendia bater os dedos sem paciência sobre a mesa, também pudera, já faz quase meia hora que estamos falando sobre algo que já estava decidido, acreditem demorei meses para bater o pé e dizer que quero ir. – você ainda nem terminou a escola, está apenas no 2º ano…

– MÃE – disse séria. – já chega. – falei entre dentes.

Ela suspirou uma última vez e assinou, tanto eu, quanto a mulher que nos atendia sorrimos, finalmente. Em um tempo seria encaminhada para minha família provisória, para poder os conhecer melhor receberei o email de algum membro dela. Voltamos pra casa entre suspiros de minha mãe, porém eu estava alegre demais para me preocupar com isso agora. Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia minhas amigas, Sandra e Marielle, vieram até minha casa pra que pudéssemos conversar.

Sandra: não acredito que você vai mesmo. – sentou em minha cama. – como vou aguentar essa mala sem você? – apontou pra Marielle que se divertia girando na cadeira do computador.

– eu juro que mando email sempre que puder. – sorri. – vai passar rápido Sandra. – a abracei.

Sandra: não tente me consolar, eu sei que não vai. – disse suspirando. – MARIELLE, PARE COM ESSA PORRA DE CADEIRA. – gritou, irritada.

Marielle: vai deixar ela falar assim da sua cadeira? – questionou, me olhando e vindo sentar no meu outro lado, na cama.

– ai meu Deus, vou sentir tanta saudade de vocês duas. – sorri, abraçando elas.

Marielle: também iremos, Kaki. – me abraçou de lado, sorrindo. – pode deixar que da Sandra eu cuido.

Sandra: você não sabe cuidar nem de si mesmo. – retrucou, com seu ótimo humor.

Marielle: se tem uma coisa que eu odeio, é Sandra de TPM. – fez uma careta.

Sandra: cale sua boca. – disse se jogando pra trás na cama.

– hey. – disse, me levantando. – logo estarei indo viajar e não quero perder tempo com discussões. – sorri.

Sandra: logo quando? – sentou de novo.

– não sei ao certo, vão me ligar. – sentei com as pernas pra cima na cadeira do computador.

Demorou um tempo até eu receber o tão esperado telefonema, a família Jauregui decidiu me acolher em sua casa. Recebi algumas informações sobre eles, um casal com três filhos. Clara e Michael serão meus pais adotivos, Taylor tem minha idade, 15 anos, Chris tem 6 e Lauren, que é um ano mais velha que eu. Fiquei empolgada quando comecei a trocar emails com Taylor, que me contava que todos estavam ansiosos esperando a minha chegada. O dia da viajem ia se aproximando e com ele vinha uma ansiedade enorme, comecei a reparar mais em minha família e meus amigos, a me perguntar se conseguirei passar um ano longe dessas pessoas que eu tanto amo, para viver na casa de completos desconhecidos. Mas ao final sempre chegava a conclusão de que essa foi a minha escolha e agora eu vou seguir com ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinu: Não deixe de escrever. – falou entre lágrimas, quando estávamos no aeroporto. – e se divirta, não fique cultivando saudade.

– tudo bem mãe. – disse também chorando, abraçada nela. – eu prometo que mandarei noticias sempre que possível.

Sofi: E se você esquecer de mim? – olhei pra ela. – Você só vai querer brincar com seus novos irmãos agora. – ela estava chorando muito, o que me partiu mais ainda o coração. – fica, Kaki, por favor?

– ah, Sofi, – a abracei. – eu prometo te trazer muitos presentes quando voltar, ta bom? – a beijei. – e eu prometo que nunca, jamais, vou esquecer de você. Peça pra mamãe me ligar quando quiser falar comigo, pode ser até de madrugada. Eu estarei lá pra você meu amor. – a abracei o mais forte que pude, sabendo que a próxima vez, seria somente em um ano.

O alto falante anunciou a última chamada para meu voo, peguei minha mala no chão, olhei mais uma vez para minhas amigas e minha família, então parei de chorar, dei um último aceno para todo mundo e entrei sorrindo na sala de embarque. Assim que passei pelo túnel que nos leva ao avião, senti que tudo ia dar certo. Minha poltrona era ao lado de Felipe, um menino ruivo que conheci nos encontros de orientação, ele não era de falar muito, bem diferente de mim, porém acabei optando por não incomodá-lo, coloquei os fones no ouvido, a fim de me desligar do mundo, algumas lágrimas teimosas voltaram a cair quando pensava no tempo que ficarei separada de todos que amo, mas nada incontrolável. Dormi pela metade da viajem e quando acordei faltava pouco para o avião pousar em Miami. Dei uma passadinha no banheiro para escovar os dentes, arrumar os cabelos e desamassar o rosto. Desci do avião me sentindo literalmente um peixe fora d’água, ninguém conhecido, uma língua diferente, cabelos estranhos, roupas diversificadas, olhei de um lado pro outro, em busca de alguém. Fui para o balcão de informações, já que notei que será complicado encontrar minha nova família por aqui.

– oi! – falei, então me lembrei que deveria ser _Hi!_

A moça do balcão, Marie, viu meu uniforme de inter-cambista cheio de bandeirinhas do México e questionou.

Marie: México?

Assenti vigorosamente, então ela se virou, chamando por alguém, Peter, pelo que entendi.

Peter: Olá, precisa de alguma ajuda? – tive vontade de chorar por achar alguém que me entendesse.

Pedi a ele que me anunciasse no alto faltante, para que possa encontrar assim a família Jauregui, quando ele o fez, fiquei olhando para os lados, esperando encontrar algum deles. Em seguida chegou o menorzinho, que arriscando um espanhol falou.

Lucas: Buenas noches, señorita! Soy Chris! Bienvenida.

Dei um sorriso para ele, vendo, logo atrás, chegar uma menina muito bonita, junto com um casal com aparência também linda. Trocamos abraços e sorrisos sem graça.

Clara: nos desculpe por te deixar esperando querida. – disse apreensiva, falando o mais pausadamente possível para que eu compreenda. – não sabíamos ao certo onde te encontrar.

– não tem problema. – sorri. – não faz muito que desembarquei.

Chris: você.gosta.de.sorvete? – praticamente soletrou as palavras, me fazendo rir.

– gosto sim. – disse simpática.

Chris: nós.temos.sorvete. – informou, com um sorriso sapeca.

Taylor: Chris, fale normal. – rolou os olhos. – desculpe por ele – me encarou. – bateu a cabeça quando nasceu. – disse rindo.

Clara: Taylor. – a repreendeu.

Taylor: estou mentindo? – disse descontraída.

Fiquei olhando um tempo para todas as pessoas com as quais ficarei um ano inteiro.

Michael: quem sabe saímos do meio do aeroporto? – perguntou sorrindo.

Todos concordamos, quando fui pegar minha mala, Michael foi mais rápido.

Michael: pode deixar, eu levo. – pegou ela.

– não precisa, eu consigo levar. – disse sem jeito.

Taylor: deixa de ser boba menina. – falou divertida, me puxando. – meu pai leva.

Acabei não discutindo mais isso, Taylor me arrastava empolgada para fora do aeroporto, mostrando várias coisas e contando planos de onde me levar, enquanto íamos ao carro, eu creio. Olhei encantada a cidade quando já estávamos a caminho de casa, estava toda iluminada pelos postes por conta da hora, já passou das 22h, logo chegamos em frente a uma casa muito linda, parecida com as dos filmes, com um pátio grande na frente, era estonteante.


	3. Chapter 3

Dia seguinte tive uma grande briga interna com meus olhos, para que ele abrisse, demorou um tempo até que me acostumei com a claridade, dei uma olhada no relógio e corei. Meio dia passado. Esse fuso horário vai me causar grandes problemas. Com muita vergonha sai do quarto, querendo ser invisível, porém não deu certo.

 Chris: Ela acordou. – gritou, vindo me abraçar. – bom dia irmã de mentirinha.

– bom dia lindo. – disse meio grogue.

Entrei no banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal e então desci, com vergonha de olhar pra todo mundo.

– me desculpem por acordar tão tarde. – sorri tímida. – esse fuso horário me confunde.

Clara: é normal que fique atrapalhada no inicio. – sorriu. – e faz bem dormir, não tem problema nenhum.

Taylor: isso ai, só acordei cedo porque sempre vou caminhar na praia. – sorriu. – se não me obrigar a ir de manha, não vou mais. – gargalhou – se serve de consolo, Lauren ainda dorme.

– acho que serve. – sorri, sentando.

Clara: está com fome? - questionou.

– estou. – admiti, sorrindo.

Clara: consegue esperar mais um pouquinho? – perguntou. – Mike já está encaminhando o almoço.

– é claro que sim. – sorri.

Estava sentada de costas pra porta da cozinha, quando uma voz rouca soou no ar.

Lauren: porra, minha cabeça está doendo. – resmungou.

Clara a olhou com repreensão e suspirou, dando as costas a ela, me virei apreensiva, admito, porém quando a vi, meu queixo caiu, a garota parada na porta simplesmente me tirou o fôlego. Os cabelos castanhos, levemente cacheados, corpo escultural indescritível, o rosto com traços bem femininos, olhos verdes, dos quais sou capaz de me perder facilmente, e mesmo que esteja visivelmente de ressaca, não deixa de ser a garota mais linda que já encontrei. Não existem pessoas assim no México, fato.

Clara: finja que é educada Lauren. – falou, enquanto lavava a salada.

Ouvi ela bufar e dar passos firmes, até parar ao lado de Taylor, que a olhava com cautela.

Lauren: olá. – disse seca, Taylor deu uma cotovelada na barriga dela, que gemeu de dor. – que foi sua maluca?

Taylor: deixa de ser trouxa, ela não te fez nada. – me defendeu, zangada.

– Taylor, deixa. – sorri pra ela. – Oi… Lauren, é isso?

Eu sei que é, mas serve pra puxar papo…

Lauren: é. – falou simplesmente, deixando a cozinha logo em seguida.

… ou não serve.

Clara: me desculpe por isso querida. – sentou na mesa, comigo e com Taylor. – Lauren cresceu sem limites.

– imagina, pode ser por que ela acabou de acordar. – tentei fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Clara sorriu fraco e levantou, me deixando com Taylor na cozinha, uns segundos depois Lauren entrou, tirando um cigarro do bolso.

Taylor: você não vai fumar aqui. – disse autoritária. – não somos obrigadas a sentir o cheiro dessa merda.

Lauren: está chata assim porque a mexicana chegou? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, pegando uma água na geladeira e bebendo diretamente da garrafa.

Taylor: LAUREN– berrou.

Lauren: que foi agora? – a encarou.

Taylor: mais pessoas irão beber. – indicou a garrafa. – coloca no copo.

Lauren: não tenho nenhuma infecção contagiosa para que impeça alguém de beber. – devolveu a garrafa à geladeira.

Taylor: deixa de ser porca, garota. – me mantive imóvel a briga toda.

Lauren: …psiu, estrangeira. – falou, me fazendo a encarar, morrendo de medo. – você tem nojo de saliva?

Quando abri a boca pra responder, Taylor interveio.

Taylor: não precisa falar nada – disse me olhando. – ela tem nome Lauren. – passou a encarar ela.

Lauren: esqueci o nome dela. – me encarou, semi serrando os olhos, como se estivesse tentando lembrar meu nome, confesso que corei com olhar dela.

– …Camila. – disse simpática, mesmo que ela não mereça.

Lauren: isso. – estalou os dedos, como se tivesse lembrado. – Camila. – repetiu. – Taylor, será que ela pode me responder agora ou você vai fazer mais alguma interferência?

Taylor: vou, eu vou fazer sim. – empinou o nariz. – porque não se faz esse tipo de pergunta pras pessoas.

Lauren: comeu um livro de moral e bons costumes no café, ou o que está rolando?! – questionou, falando calmamente.

Taylor: o que está rolando é que Camila acabou de chegar de outro país e já teve que presenciar seus ataques. – falou séria. – tenta não ser idiota.

Lauren a encarou por alguns segundos, Taylor não se deixou intimidar e manteve o olhar no dela, com a expressão séria.

Lauren: vai um cigarro ai?! – disse por fim, oferecendo pra Taylor e logo em seguida para mim.

Taylor: idiota. – disse irritada.

Lauren: relaxa TayTay, você é chata pra caralho. – rolou os olhos. – isso faz mal a saúde.

Taylor: se enxerga antes de vir falar sobre saúde comigo. – mandou na lata, Lauren não se intimidou.

Lauren: está insinuando algo, maninha? – questionou irônica.

Nesse momento Clara adentrou na cozinha.

Clara: é incrível vocês duas. – encarou Lauren e Taylor. – dá pra escutar a briga lá de fora, o que a Camila vai pensar?

Lauren: que Taylor é uma neurótica problemática certinha. – disse simplesmente, enfiando os cigarros no bolso.

Taylor: vou te mostrar a neurótica sua estúpida. – levantou, furiosa.

Clara a segurou pelo braço, Lauren nem piscou, continuava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Clara: CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS. – berrou. – não quero mais escutar nem uma palavra de implicância aqui. – falou autoritária, Taylor sentou novamente, os olhos cravados em Lauren.

Assim que Clara deixou a cozinha, Taylor sussurrou.

Taylor: eu te odeio. – disse brava.

Lauren: é recíproco. – piscou e saiu da cozinha, me deixando sem reação com a coisa toda.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara: bom querida, sinta-se em casa. – falou abrindo a porta.

Entrei lentamente, enquanto meus olhos capturavam cada parte daquele lindo lugar, completamente diferente da bagunça que é minha casa, aqui tudo parece em ordem, milimetricamente arrumado, até flores fazem parte da decoração da sala.

Chris: vem ver meu quarto. – disse me puxando pela mão.

– posso? – questionei a Clara.

Clara: a casa é sua meu bem. – sorriu.

Sorri pra ela, agradecida e me deixei levar por essa criança extremamente fofa, que me puxava escada a cima. Taylor veio atrás, rindo.

Taylor: Chris estava ansioso com essa história de ter uma nova irmã. – disse sorrindo. – faz dias que só fala nisso.

– eu também estava ansiosa em vir. – sorri pra ela.

Entramos em um quarto dos sonhos de qualquer criança, tudo que é tipo de brinquedo existe por ali, Chris me mostrava tudo, como se eu só fosse ficar hoje aqui, de uma forma afobada e apressada. Quando ele se distraiu com um carrinho, Taylor me puxou pra fora do quarto.

Taylor: pode me agradecer depois. – disse rindo, se referindo ao fato de me tirar do falatório de Chris. – acho você muito corajosa em vir ficar sozinha em outro país.

– ah, estou acostumada com isso, minha irmã é igual a ele, mas é menina. – disse rindo- foi uma ideia louca que eu tive. – sorri.

Taylor: tem irmãos? – questionou surpresa, acho que não mencionei isso.

– tenho uma irmã, Sofia. – sorri. – ela tem a idade de Chris.

Taylor: ai que tudo. – disse sorrindo. – deve ser estranho pra você ficar falando outra língua.

– no inicio vai ser mais complicado, porque tenho que falar o tempo todo e isso eu não estou acostumada. – sorri. – mas com a prática acho que logo estarei me sentindo em casa, literalmente.

Taylor: farei o possível para que se sinta. – sorri pra ela, já adorando essa nova ‘irmã’.

Taylor me mostrou o restante da casa, depois voltamos a sala, onde conversei mais um pouco com todos.

– será que eu posso ligar para minha mãe? – pedi sem jeito. – só para dizer que cheguei bem.

Clara: é claro que sim. – me entregou o telefone. – sabe como ligar? – assenti.

– muito obrigado. – sorri, colocando o telefone na orelha. – Alo… – meus olhos marejaram quando ouvi a voz de minha mãe. – está tudo bem mãe, adorei todo mundo aqui. – sorri, me sentindo bem em falar português novamente. – deixei uma lágrima cair.- também já estou com saudade. – respirei fundo. – manda um beijo pra Sofi e pro papai e diz que escreverei um email pra ele, não quero gastar muito em telefone. – mordi meu lábio inferior. – eu também te amo mãe, beijos. – desliguei, ainda chorando, Taylor veio me abraçar.

Percebi que todos estavam sem reação, me obriguei a trancar as lágrimas e sorrir.

– desculpem por isso. – pedi.

Clara: oh, meu amor, não precisa se desculpar. – sorriu. – sempre que precisar de um abraço pode contar com qualquer um de nós.

Assenti e agradeci, ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais, enquanto jantávamos. A meia noite, Taylor e eu já estávamos deitadas em seu quarto, no beliche, quando escutamos uma discussão vinda do andar de baixo.

Clara: Eu só te fiz um pedido Lauren, um único pedido e você não cumpriu. – disse com magoa na voz.

Lauren: não enche, não to com saco pra escutar sermão. – falou debochada.

Clara: fique quieta. – mandou irritada. – eu avisei a semana toda que não era pra você sair hoje. – quase berrou. – tu sabia que íamos buscar Camila.

Lauren: ta bom, ta bom agora já foi. – disse sem dar muita importância.

Clara: está com cheiro de cigarro Lauren. – disse a ponto de chorar. – eu te pedi tanto pra largar essas coisas. – gritou. – mas é claro que você não me escuta, a maior prova foi dada hoje, eu exigi uma única coisa e você não fez e nem foi algo tão impossível, só queria que nos acompanhasse no aeroporto.

Lauren: CHEGA. – berrou. – estou nem ai pra Mexicana, eu tenho uma vida antes de me importar em buscar ela, então se acalma. – disse severa, me deixando assustada. – e não começa de drama por causa disso ou do cigarro ou do que quer que seja.

Clara: não dá pra acreditar em você. – disse magoada. – vou te dar um aviso Lauren, se você a tratar mal, a nossa conversa será outra.

Então tudo que se ouvia eram passos fortes subirem as escadas e uma porta batendo.

Taylor: é sempre assim – murmurou, em um suspiro. – desculpe por isso, Lauren é uma imbecil.

– sua irmã? – questionei.

Taylor: é. – respirou fundo – ela é uma irresponsável, está sempre metida em furada e não respeita ninguém, nem meus pais. – deu uma pausa. – acho que está metida com algo muito pior que cigarro e bebidas.

Fiquei chocada, com uma família tão simpática, todos tão doces, como ela pode ser tão revoltada?

– acho que ela está assim por minha culpa. – suspirei. – porque a proibiram de sair.

Taylor: não é por isso, Lauren sempre faz uma ceninha dessas, todas as noites é por algo novo. – disse visivelmente abalada. – e não adiantou nada a proibirem, ela foi mesmo assim. – ficou calada por um tempo, porém continuou. – ignore essas coisas, brigas entre ela e meus pais são constantes.

Depois disso o silencio voltou a reinar na casa, fiquei um tempo pensativa, confesso que fique com medo dessa tal Lauren, porém acabei pegando no sono sem perceber.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor: ai Camila, mil desculpas por isso, mas essa garota me tira do sério. – falou mais calma.

– tudo bem, é coisa de irmãs. – tentei não deixar transparecer o quão constrangida eu estava.

Depois do incidente na cozinha, o clima não ficou dos melhores entre Taylor e Lauren, no almoço, Clara estava bem abalada, porém Michael e Chris o tempo todo ficavam falando comigo e brincando, me fazendo sentir bem a vontade.

Lauren: eu vou sair hoje. – informou, empurrando o prato já vazio, pra longe.

Clara: novamente Lauren? – perguntou com a voz cansada, ela somente assentiu.

Achei um crime o que Lauren faz com Clara, eu nunca sequer levantei a voz para minha mãe.

Taylor: a casa fica melhor sem ela mesmo. – comentou, Clara só lhe lançou um olhar, que a calou.

Lauren: obrigado por essa demonstração de amor. – disse sarcástica.

Chris: vocês estão brigando de novo? – falou de um jeito bem infantil, que acabou fazendo todos sorrir.

Taylor: não, é só brincadeira. – empurrou o ombro de Lauren, que sorriu.

Pela primeira vez um sorriso sincero.

Observei que tanto Taylor quanto Lauren não gostam de deixar Chris triste e por isso fizeram essa “ceninha” toda, o pequeno como não entende muita coisa, acabou acreditando e desencanando. Após o termino do almoço, ficamos mais um tempo na mesa conversando, a única que levantou e foi para o quarto, foi Lauren, o que era de se esperar.

– está meio fresquinho aqui. – disse passando as mãos pelos braços, a fim de me aquecer.

Clara: você ainda não está acostumada com o clima, coloque um casaco querida, está arrepiada. – sorriu, simpática.

Assenti e pedi licença, indo buscar o casaco em minha mala, que ainda estava arrumada em um canto do quarto de Taylor. Me ajoelhei em frente a ela e comecei a revirar a mala em busca de um casaco.

Lauren: procurando algo? – falou de repente, me fazendo dar um pulo, de susto.

– sim, um casaco. – respondi, me recompondo.

Lauren: com esse calor? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– o clima aqui é diferente. – respondi, em pé, esperando que ela saia para que eu possa voltar a revirar minha mala.

Lauren: é, deve ser. – deu de ombros, ainda escorada na porta.

– hm, quer alguma coisa? – perguntei, simpática.

Lauren: no momento? – assenti – não, valeu.

– … então? – a encarei.

Lauren: quer que eu saia? – coço um dos olhos, me olhando.

– não, não é isso. – é isso sim, mas deixa quieto. – eu só não sei o que está fazendo ai parada. – sorri de canto, ela não retribuiu o sorriso.

Lauren: seu cabelo é pintado? – questionou, ignorando o que eu falei antes.

– não, porque? – olhei meu cabelo no espelho.

Lauren: porque dizem que loiras são burras, então achei que fosse verdade. Só que você é morena…– deu de ombros.

– acho que perdi a piada. – falei.

Lauren: faz meia hora que você está procurando o casaco e ele estava o tempo todo sobre a cama. – indicou com a cabeça.

Segui a indicação dela e olhei, então fiquei corada, realmente o casaco estava sobre a cama.

– ah, eu… – fiquei olhando o casaco. - …eu não vi. – sorri, tímida.

Lauren: notasse. – se desescorou da porta. – bom, já fiz minha boa ação do dia. – me olhou.

– é, obrigado. – peguei o casaco, vestindo.

Quando me dirigi a porta, notei que Lauren estava ocupando um bom espaço da passagem, me deixando presa no quarto.

– com licença? – pedi, puxando as mangas do casaco.

Lauren: seus olhos são cor de chocolate. – falou, como se tivesse descoberto a America.

– não me diga. – falei irônica.

Lauren: hm, a mexicana sabe ser irônica. – cruzou os braços, me olhando.

– é. – a mexicana sabe chutar também, então pro seu bem, é bom que saia da frente da porta. É deixa em pensamento.

Nesse momento Taylor chegou.

Taylor: só podia, sabia que essa demora tinha algo haver com você. – falou pra Lauren, empurrando ela da frente da porta. – te incomodou muito?

– não, tudo bem. – disse simpática, sorrindo. – está tudo bem.

Lauren: está vendo, não sou tão má pessoa. – sorriu, vitoriosa.

Taylor: você é a pior pessoa do universo Jauregui. – disse me puxando pra fora do quarto. – não volte a incomodar Camila, não quero que ela vá embora por sua culpa. – deixou o aviso, me levando de volta a sala.

Sentamos ali e ficamos mais um tempo conversando, contei um pouco sobre o México e me lembrei dos presentes que trouxe, porém não quis arriscar voltar lá em cima agora.

Clara: e você tem algum namoradinho no México querida? – questionou, sorrindo.

Taylor: mãe! – reepreendeu- a – não seja enxerida.

– deixa Tay. – disse rindo. – não tem problema. – sorri. – não tia, não tenho nenhum namorado.

Clara: ah, Taylor já tem uns paqueras. – entregou, me fazendo olhá-la, que rolou os olhos.

Taylor: não tenho coisa nenhuma. – negou, fazendo um rápido bico.

Clara: é claro que tem. – afirmou. – pode admitir, seu pai nem está aqui. – disse divertida, me fazendo rir.

Taylor: Clara, já chega. – falou irritada.

Clara: Mila, essa ai nasceu em TPM, se prepare para aguentar a fera. – sorriu.

– ah, tudo bem, uma de minhas amiga também é assim. – brinquei, Taylor me jogou uma almofada, rindo.

Nesse momento Lauren descia as escadas, chegando atrás de Clara, que estava no sofá, enquanto eu e Taylor sentamos em almofadas no chão.

Clara: quer algo filha? – questionou, quando ela colocou a mão em sem ombro.

Lauren: Alexa e Luis estão vindo. – informou. – Drew também.

Clara lançou um olhar e sorriso maroto para Taylor, o que me fez compreender quem é a paquera dela.


	6. Chapter 6

Um tempo depois a campainha tocou, Taylor se negou a ir abrir a porta, porém percebi que ela passava as mãos nos cabelos a fim de arruma- los.

Lauren: porra, ninguém escuta a campainha? – desceu as escadas correndo e berrando.

Taylor: são seus amigos, você abre. – disse categórica.

Lauren resmungou algo e abriu a porta, cumprimentando os amigos, que pareciam mais simpáticos que ela.

Alexa: olá tia. – sorriu, dando um beijo em Clara.

Clara: oi querida. – retribuiu o beijo. – olá meninos.

Luis/Drew: olá. – sorriram.

Drew: fala Taylor. – sorriu, ela levantou dando um beijo nele. – e você é…? – questionou, me olhando, levantei.

Taylor: ela é Camila, a Mexicana. – contou.

Drew: ah, a famosa. – gargalhou, me dando um beijo. Alexa e Luis também me cumprimentaram. – Chris falou muito de você.

– ah, ele é um amor. – sorri sem jeito.

Eles sorriram e seguiram Lauren para cima, voltamos a sentar.

– hm, bela escolha Tay. – brinquei, recebendo um empurrão no ombro.

Taylor: cala a boca, está passando muito tempo com minha mãe. – rolou os olhos, rindo.

Clara foi arrumar umas coisas na cozinha, Lauren e seus amigos logo voltaram a sala somente para avisar que iriam em algum parque, assim que anunciaram Taylor logo se prontificou.

Taylor: nós vamos junto. – disse se colocando em pé. – Mila não conhece nada da cidade. – sorriu.

Lauren: está mesmo se auto convidando para sair com a gente? – pegou a chave de casa e ficou girando no dedo.

Taylor: eu não vou sair com vocês, só vou pegar uma carona. – rebateu. – levanta Camila. – disse me olhando, o fiz.

Drew: deixa de ser burra Laur. – olhou pro Lauren. – vai recusar a companhia de duas gatas? - brincou, sorrindo.

Taylor: pronto, cinco contra um, nós vamos.

Lauren: cinco? – olhou para Alexa e Luis q assentiram. Taylor gargalhou e fomos avisar a Clara.

Logo estávamos todos dentro do carro, Luis na direção e Alexa do seu lado, Drew atrás do motorista com Taylor ao seu lado, eu e Lauren. Chegamos em um belo parque, sinceramente fiquei igual a uma criança indo correndo ver o chafariz.

– meu Deus que lindo. – disse encantada. – Tay. – chamei, ela vinha atrás caminhando e rindo. – tira uma foto minha aqui? – estiquei meu celular, ela assentiu e tirou a foto. – obrigado.

Taylor: nada. – disse sorrindo. – esse lugar é um dos meus prediletos. – sentou em um banco que tinha por ali, fiz o mesmo.

– eu consigo entender porque. – disse olhando o belo local.

Taylor: esse parque foi parte da minha infância. – sorriu. – meu pai sempre trazia eu e Lauren aqui, passávamos horas brincando. – disse com um brilho nostálgico no olhar.

Então eu percebi que algo dentro de Taylor a faz sentir falta da Lauren que eu não cheguei a conhecer.

– como ela era? – indiquei Lauren com a cabeça. – antes de se meter com essas coisas ruins? – me neguei a fala o nome. – e porque ela ficou assim?

Taylor: Lauren era a melhor irmã do mundo, a gente passava horas juntas, conversando sobre os mais diversificados assuntos, ela era minha confidente. – sorriu de canto. – minha melhor amiga. – suspirou. – Sempre me protegia de tudo e de todos, era uma menina alegre, cheia de vida.- fez gestos com as mãos. – até que se aproximou das pessoas erradas. – lançou um olhar triste pro chão. – nunca me esqueço da primeira vez que levantou a voz comigo, estava bêbada. – suspirou. – achei que ia passar, porém com o tempo ela foi piorando, chegou em um ponto que eu não a reconhecia mais, eu não via a minha irmã. – me olhou, com os olhos marejados. – ela ficou amiga de pessoas barra pesada, se é que me entende. – assenti. – Alexa, Luis e Drew são os únicos amigos decentes que Lauren tem. – sorriu. – por isso que as brigas entre eles são constantes, Alexa sempre tenta abrir os olhos dela, mas ela nunca escuta, sempre acha que é a certa. – olhou pra Lauren. – eu sinto falta da Laur de antes. – deixo uma pequena e tímida lágrima cair. – todos lá em casa sentimos.

Fiquei sem palavras ao escutar toda a história e ver o quanto isso machuca Taylor.

– você nunca conversou com ela sobre isso? – questionei. – sobre a falta que te faz?

Taylor: já. – me olhou. – logo no inicio eu falei com ela, perguntei onde estava a minha irmã. – ela deu uma pausa. – isso causou nossa primeira briga, a briga em que eu gritei com ela também. – mexeu nas mãos. – outras vezes eu tentei novamente e deu no mesmo, então eu desisti.

Paramos de falar no assunto quando vimos eles virem até aqui, Lauren com um cigarro acesso entre os dedos.

Alexa: está curtindo Mila? – questionou simpática, assenti.

Drew: Taylor é uma ótima companhia, verdade? – sentou ao lado dela, a abraçando de lado, ela corou.

– a melhor. – sorri pra ela, que retribuiu.

Taylor: eu tento. – jogou os cabeços pra trás, brincando.

Luis: modéstia mandou lembranças. – disse rindo.

Notei um certo clima entre os dois, que riam e brincavam entre si. Alexa e Luis foram dar uma volta pelo parque, então tive que dar um jeito de tirar Lauren dali.

– tem sorvete por aqui? – questionei, me arrependendo em seguida, afinal estou de casaco, morrendo de frio.

Lauren: tem, lá. – apontou para frente, segui seu dedo e fingi não ver.

– vamos lá comigo? – levantei.

Lauren: não sabe ir sozinha? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– não estou vendo sorvete nenhum lá. – semi serrei os olhos, como se tentasse ver algo, Lauren resmungou alguma coisa.

Lauren: vamos logo. – disse grossa, quando virou de costas e passou na minha frente, rolei os olhos mostrando a língua, sem que ela visse, lógico.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o local onde o cara do sorvete estava, então lembrei que não trouxe dinheiro.

– Shit, esqueci o dinheiro. – sorri amarelo, Lauren me encarou, zero humor.

Lauren: e você quer que eu faça o que? – cruzou os braços.

– pode pagar pra mim? – perguntei, no meu surto de cara de pau. – te pago em casa, juro.

Ela suspirou, jogou o cigarro no chão, pisando em cima do mesmo e tirou a carteira da bolsa me entregando cinco dólares.

– obrigado. – sorri, me virando para o sorveteiro. – aqui. – entreguei os dois dólares de troco pra Lauren e estremeci ao sentir o sorvete gelado em meus lábios. – quer? – ofereci.

Lauren: não. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando a caminhar.  
– espera. – ela se virou, me encarando.

Vamos sua idiota, pense em algo.

– podemos ir por ali? – apontei para uma trilha. – quero conhecer o parque.

Lauren: vá com Taylor. – respondeu, andando de volta.

– ah não. – insisti. – não quero voltar aqui depois. – comi mais um pouco do sorvete, sentindo até minha alma gelar.

Lauren: vou falar bem de vagar para que você entenda. – disse séria. – não quero ir andar na trilha – falou bem pausadamente. – compreendeu?

– não. – sorri, me divertindo com isso.

Lauren: problema seu. – deu de ombros, caminhando.

– sua mãe não irá gostar de saber que me negou um pedido tão simples. – joguei sujo.

Lauren: acha que eu me importo? – rebateu, droga.

– não, acho que não. – disse firme. – mas deveria se importar. – corri um pouco para alcançar ela.

Lauren me ignorou.

– porque não quis ir na trilha? – questionei, a puxando pelo braço, fazendo com que pare de andar.

Lauren: não sabe falar e caminhar ao mesmo tempo ? – perguntou irritada.

– gosto que me olhem quando eu falo. – provoquei.

Lauren: mais uma vez, o problema é seu. – voltou a andar.

– AAAAAAA. – gritei, Lauren virou, me encarando como se eu fosse uma louca. – que borboleta linda. – sorri.

Ela suspirou irritada e olhou em volta, pra ver se estava chamando muita atenção.

– eu gosto de borboletas. – comentei.

Lauren: quer calar a boca? – realmente ela estava bem brava.

– não. – sorri, desafiadora.

Lauren: todo mundo no México é chato como você? – questionou, me deixando um tanto brava.

– todo mundo em Miami é drog…- desisti de terminar a frase, suspirando.

Lauren: é o que? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– nada, esquece. – mirei meus pés.

Lauren: termine a frase. – disse autoritária.

– o dia em que eu acatar uma ordem sua, tenha certeza de que estarei louca. – falei a olhando em seus olhos. E quase me perdi em meio aquele mar…

Pela primeira vez a deixei sem ter o que responder, pela cara que ela fez, notasse que não gostou de não ser quem dá a última palavra.


	7. Chapter 7

Acabei desistindo de alongar o tempo longe e do sorvete também, o toquei fora na primeira lixeira que vi, quando chegamos Taylor e Drew, Alexa e Luis (que já haviam voltado do passeio) estavam tão entretidos em uma conversa que mal notaram que estávamos ali novamente. Até que Lauren fez sua presença necessária.

Lauren: vamos embora. – falou sem humor nenhum. – esse passeio já deu. – me lançou um olhar atravessado, ignorei.

Os 4 foram conversando o trajeto inteiro, até que chegamos a casa dos Jauregui e Lauren foi em direção ao seu carro.

Taylor: onde você vai? – questionou, ficando em frente a Lauren

Lauren: não interessa. – respondeu com a voz monótona. – agora sai da frente.

Taylor: vai se encontrar com aqueles idiotas, não vai? – perguntou com amargura na voz.

Lauren: e se for? – disse desafiadora.

Taylor: se fode. – xingou, saindo da frente de Lauren e me arrastando pra dentro de casa.

Após o jantar Chris sentou em meu colo, enquanto todos conversávamos e acabou pegando no sono, sorri lembrando de Sofi. Michael o pegou no colo, levanto para o quarto, Clara logo se recolheu também, restando somente eu e Tay. Ficamos vendo um filme, e ela acabou dormindo na metade dele, eu fiquei até o final e após ele terminar acabei assistindo um outro que achei, pelas três horas um barulho na porta capturou minha atenção, levantei indo olhar quem era, quando tive total certeza de que era Lauren, abri, a encontrando com dificuldades de acertar a chave na fechadura.

– eu não acredito nisso. – neguei com a cabeça, não sabendo se ria ou se chorava.

Lauren estava com a camiseta toda errada, os olhos pequenos e não se atrevia nem a abrir a boca pra falar, passou por mim tentando manter a pose de prepotente porém não conseguia nem andar em linha reta.

– venha cá Lauren. – fui até ela, tentando ajudar.

Mas é lógico que ela ia recusar, puxou o braço e se desequilibrou tendo que se segurar no encosto do sofá.

– deixa de ser idiota. – peguei o braço dela, colocando em volta do meu ombro. – ok, você terá que me ajudar. – pedi, em vão eu sei, Lauren nem sabe seu nome no atual momento.

Enquanto tentava subir as escadas com Lauren, comecei a rir baixinho, é deprimente sair do México para vir a Miami cuidar de bêbada. Se eu contar, ninguém acredita. Depois de muito tempo lutando para levar ela até o quarto, eu finalmente consegui, a coloquei sentada sobre a cama. Lauren estava meia vesga, então duvido muito que realmente esteja me enxergando.

– você deve ter acabado com as bebidas do local. – comentei, sabendo que ela não irá rebater. – ainda bem que Clara não precisou presenciar isso hoje. – suspirei, pensando no sofrimento que deve ser para ela ver a filha constantemente assim. – e o que eu faço com você agora? – questionei, para mim mesma.

Acabou que não precisei pensar muito, Lauren deitou na cama e ficou imóvel, em pouco tempo caiu em um sono pesado.

Sai logo do quarto e fui acordar Taylor, para que vá deitar na cama, ela resmungou um pouco quando o fiz, porém acabou indo, completamente sonolenta, não demorou dois minutos para estar roncando. Porém eu fiquei me revirando horas na cama, a cena que eu vi a pouco mexeu demais comigo, Lauren é a típica pessoa que tem tudo e joga fora, sem motivos, o que é pior.

Acabei pegando no sono, no dia seguinte acordei as 10h, com a ajuda do bom e velho despertador, desci, porém só encontrei Clara sentada na sala.

– bom dia. - cumprimentei, sorrindo.

Clara: bom dia querida. - retribuiu o sorriso. - acordou cedo.

– ah, nem tanto. - sentei ao lado dela. - onde está Tay?

Clara: já foi caminhar. - informou. - ela sai bem cedo.

– droga, ainda vou acordar a tempo pra essa caminhada. - afirmei, sorrindo.

Clara perguntou se eu queria algo pra comer, decidi aceitar, tomei o café na companhia dela, que ficou só ali sentada para não me deixar sozinha, meia hora depois Tay chegou esbaforida, me mandou um beijo no ar e anunciou que ia pro banho porque se sentia nojenta e suada. Enquanto ela subia as escadas, Lauren vinha descendo com a habitual cara de poucos amigos.

Lauren: mãe, tem algum remédio? - questinou, antes mesmo de dar bom dia.

Clara: remédio pra que agora Lauren? - disse cansada.

Lauren: pra qualquer coisa, dói tudo. - se jogou no sofá. - que ressaca mano.

– acredito. - murmurei baixinho, ela ergueu o olhar, como se perguntasse o que foi, fingi que não foi comigo.

Lauren: disse algo? - falou por fim, contrariada.

– eu não. - disse sorrindo.

Lauren: hm… - deixou por isso. - … como eu cheguei no quarto ontem?- questionou a Clara, quando ela trouxe um remédio e um copo de água.

Clara: nem te vi chegar. - disse voltando a cozinha.

Lauren: você sabe? - questionou, me encarando.

– não, não sei. - respondi me levantando.

Lauren: tem certeza? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, me olhando.

– tenho. - disse saindo da sala.

Subi as escadas para me livrar desse assunto, senti o olhar de Lauren em minhas costas, me acompanhando. Cheguei no quarto e escutei o barulho do chuveiro ligado, vindo do banheiro.

– não acaba com a água do mundo. - berrei, me jogando na cama.

Taylor: vai a merda. - respondeu, rindo.

Gargalhei sozinha e fiquei mirando o teto, então peguei o notebook e fui mandar um email a Sandra, o primeiro desde que cheguei.

……………………………………………………….

Para: Sandra < sandra_guzman@hotmail.com>

De: Camila < karla.cabello@hotmail.com>

Assunto: Saudade

________________________________

Sandraaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Você não tem noção de como é lindo por aqui, estou encanta com esse local.

minha ‘irmã’ é muito legal e estamos nos dando super bem, gostaria de te apresentar a ela. Minha outra ‘irmã’ mais velha que é toda problemática, sério, preciso te contar isso, porém com mais calma, loooonga história. Mas, por aqui as coisas vão indo maravilhosas, apesar da saudade imensa.

e você como está??

Manda um beijão a Mari e diz que estou com muita saudade das loucuras dela.

Essa viajem só poderia ser melhor com vocês duas comigo.

mandarei mais notícias em breve, te amo.

Kaki.

……………………………………………………….

Fechei o notebook e quando passei os olhos pelo quarto, me deparei com Lauren parada na porta ou ela tem um acordo que a proíbe de entrar no quarto de Taylor ou adora ficar na porta.


	8. Chapter 8

\- precisa de algo? - questionei, colocando o notebook dentro de minha mochila.

Lauren: onde está Taylor? - me encarou.

\- no banho. - indiquei a porta do banheiro com a cabeça.

Ela suspirou e se abaixou, sentando encostada na porta do quarto, fechou os olhos e ficou assim por uns segundos, até tirar algo do bolso.

\- vai fumar aqui? - perguntei chocada.

Lauren: é. - disse, pegando um isqueiro e acendendo.

\- Taylor não vai gostar. - informei, trancando a respiração para não sentir o cheiro.

Lauren: eu também não gosto dela e tenho que conviver diariamente. - deu de ombros. - ela não vai morrer.

\- não, ela vai te matar. - disse tossindo quando senti o cheiro.

Ela negou com a cabeça, se mantendo calada, com seu cigarro entre os dedos, desviei o olhar, o passando pelo cômodo, nesse momento Taylor abriu a porta do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

Taylor: merda, esqueci de levar a roupa pro banheiro. - resmungou, então notou Lauren ali. - o que faz aqui sua idiota? - a encarou, nem um pouco desconfortável pelo fato de estar de toalha, respirou fundo e acabou por sentir o cheiro do cigarro. - sai daqui com essa porcaria. -disse entre dentes. Lauren não me moveu. - Está surda?

Foi até ela e arrancou o cigarro de suas mãos, o apagando e jogando pela janela.

Lauren: qual o seu problema? - levantou, brava.

Taylor: pergunto o mesmo. - a encarou. - se manda daqui.

Lauren: quero saber se você me trouxe pro quarto ontem. - deixou o olhar frio sobre ela.

Taylor: não, se dependesse de mim você ficaria na rua. - respondeu, a empurrando pra fora. - agora se manda. - bateu a porta.

Taylor: eu não aguento mais isso. - desabou, sentando no chão, encostada na porta.

\- as coisas vão melhorar, você vai ver. - fui até ela, me agachando ao seu lado. - uma hora ela acorda.

Taylor: o problema é que está demorando demais. - respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Então levantou, indo se vestir, suspirei, negando com a cabeça.

\- sabe que pode contar comigo. - sentei na cama, ao lado dela, quando já estava vestida. - pra tudo.

Taylor: é bom ter você por aqui. - me olhou - é bom poder me apoiar em alguém 24 horas por dia. - sorriu de canto. - ainda bem que te mandaram pra cá, eu precisava de uma irmã.

Acabei ficando com os olhos marejados, então a abracei, tentando passar alguma força.

\- não foi por acaso que me mandaram pra cá. - me soltei do abraço. - coisas assim não são só coincidência.

Ela assentiu, secando as lágrimas que escaparam no abraço, então sorriu.

Taylor: chega de drama. - levantou. - depois você vai contar pras pessoas do México que sou uma chorona.

\- ah, bem provável que eu fale isso… - disse brincando. - como você descobriu?

Ela me bateu com o travesseiro, rindo.

Taylor: boba. - mostrou a língua.

\- chorona - gargalhei, ela também.

Depois desse momento que foi da emoção a descontração, fomos para sala, Taylor reclamando que estava com fome. Para a sorte dela o almoço já estava pronto.

De tarde uma amiga de Taylor estava chegando de viajem e iam fazer uma festa de boas vindas, mesmo que ela quisesse me levar, eu preferi não ir, é algo muito pessoal, muito dela e das amigas.

Fiquei na sala, mexendo no meu notebook, quando escutei passos vindo até onde eu estava.

Lauren: achei que tinha saído com Taylor. - disse, sentando ao meu lado.

\- não. - respondi simplesmente, da mesma forma monossilábica que ela usa comigo.

Lauren ficou em silêncio, me senti desconfortável com a situação, não consegui usar o notebook com ela ali parada, mesmo que não fosse entender nada que eu escrevo, já que está em espanhol.

\- quer ligar a TV? - questionei, só para gastar saliva mesmo, afinal se ela quisesse já teria o feito.

Lauren: não. - disse, me olhando.

\- ok… - assenti uma vez, então fechei o notebook e coloquei ao lado, para em seguida levantar.

Foi ai que ela segurou meu braço.

Lauren: tem tanto medo que eu faça algo, a ponto de não poder ficar dois minutos ao meu lado sem fugir? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, me olhando.

\- não tenho medo. - respondi firme. - só que depois de ontem, no parque, não sei se quero ficar perto de você. - disse sincera. - você nem quis ir comigo na trilha. - acusei. - e porque eu ficaria aqui? Você nunca me tratou bem. - falei a encarando. - tem problemas com bipolaridade?

Lauren: nossa, quanta magoa. - falou me encarando.

Então me puxou de volta pro sofá, porém acabei caindo sobre seu colo, Lauren foi rápida e prendeu os braços em torno do meu corpo, impedindo que eu vá direto pro chão.

\- obrigado. - respondi, já levantando.

Ela assentiu, creio que tão assustada quanto eu.

Então se levantou, passando por mim e disparando para o quarto, me deixando com a maior cara de interrogação, sentei novamente e fechei os olhos, apoiando minha cabeça no encosto do sofá. Menos de dez minutos depois ouvi barulhos de chaves batendo, abri os olhos e vi Lauren de casaco, prestes a sair.

\- vai voltar cedo? - questionei, ela parou com a mão na maçaneta. - …só quero preparar sua mãe.

Lauren: não sei. - abriu a porta.

\- depois você não entende porque não fico um minuto do seu lado. - neguei com a cabeça.

Ela ignorou e saiu, batendo a porta, como se assim pudesse me provar que está nem ai para o que estou falando.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris vinha descendo as escadas correndo quando isso aconteceu.

Chris: Lauren saiu? - perguntou, olhando a porta.

\- sim anjo, ela foi passear. - sorri.

Chris: eu não posso passear junto? - questionou, com uma carinha chateada.

\- claro que pode. - sorri pra ele. - vem cá. - bati do meu lado, ele veio pulando e sentou. - sua irmã foi a um lugar de gente grande.

Chris: vai demorar muito para mim ser grande? - me olhou.

\- não vai não. - sorri, passando a mão nos cabelos dele. - logo você será também.

Chris: e eu vou ter um carro bem grande. - mostrou o tamanho esticando os braços.

\- nossa, tão grande assim? - ele assentiu. - vai me levar para dar uma volta?

Chris: vou. - sorriu. - mas você vai ter que ir na cadeirinha, presa no cinto. - me olhou. - como eu vou.

\- ah, ok. - disse rindo.

Chris: Lolo também vai poder ir. - sorriu. - e a Tay também. - me olhou. - todo mundo vai passear comigo.

Sorri e fiquei mais um tempo ouvindo Chris falar sobre sua escola, amigos, os desenhos…

Mais tarde Chris subiu para brincar em seu quarto, enquanto eu continuei na sala fingindo prestar a atenção na televisão, porém não conseguia me concentrar em nada concreto, porque eu seria a portadora da notícia de que Lauren saiu, de novo, a Clara.

Não demorou muito para que o momento de falar chegasse.

Clara: querida, você viu a Lauren? - questionou, descendo as escadarias.

\- vi sim. - disse suspirando. - ela saiu tia. -informei. - não disse pra onde ia.

Clara: ah… - respondeu pensativa. - … ok - disse de vagar.

São em momentos assim que eu tenho vontade de socar Lauren. Depois de um tempo Taylor voltou, animada, contanto tudo que ocorreu na tal festa, sorri ao vê-lá melhor do que mais cedo. Lauren, por sua vez, custou a retornar, porém chegou mais cedo que ontem, meia noite ela estava em casa.

Os olhos profundos e pequenos, com uma cor avermelhada, a cara de cansaço, de sono. Ela estava alheio ao mundo. Quando Clara foi dormir, Taylor explodiu.

Taylor: que merda você usou hoje? - se colocou em frente a ela.

Lauren: quer sair da frente da televisão? - perguntou, tentando ver.

Taylor: me responde. - disse séria.

Lauren: sai. - disse grossa.

Taylor: está sob efeito de droga, não está? - perguntou, machucada. - seu organismo está tão acostumado com essas merdas que nem te abala tanto.

Lauren: já acabou? - olhou fixamente para a televisão, ou pra ponta que Taylor não tapava.

Taylor: não, não acabei. - segurou o rosto dela, pelo queixo, fazendo ela a encarar. - não vê que isso tá te matando? - disse séria. - não vê que isso te faz mal?

Lauren: e desde quando você se importa? - rebateu, com a voz baixa.

Taylor: é… - soltou o rosto dela, com raiva. - isso não me importa. - negou com a cabeça. - você é só minha irmã, não é importante. - disse irônica e então subiu pro quarto, me deixando sozinha com ela.

Lauren: tem algo a dizer também? - me olhou, um olhar que realmente me deu medo.

\- não. - respondi suando frio.

Então vi que Lauren notou que eu estava assustada, quando seus olhos ficaram menos intensos.

Lauren: fiz de novo, não fiz? - perguntou, em um suspiro.

\- fez o que? - eu estava cautelosa.

Lauren: te assustei. - disse por fim. - desculpe.

oi? ela realmente está drogada.

\- é, na verdade sim. - falei sem graça. - tudo bem.

Lauren: está sem sono? - disse, puxando papo.

\- um pouco. - admiti, sentando na poltrona.

Lauren: hey, eu não mordo. - colocou as mãos para cima, como quem se rende.

Pecado falar isso, mas ela drogada fica bem mais legal que sóbria.

É, eu vou mesmo pro inferno.

\- eu sei. - arrisquei um sorriso, Lauren retribuiu, mesmo que não mostrando os dentes, algo rápido.

Lauren: até hoje você não me respondeu. - disse de repente, me deixando confusa.

\- o que? - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Lauren: se tem nojo de saliva. - explicou - Taylor não te deixou falar.

\- isso importa? - rebati, a olhando.

Lauren: … quem sabe. - deu de ombros. - não estou perguntando se já transou. - disse, completando logo em seguida. - não que eu me importe se quiser responder isso. -mordeu o lábio inferior. - só se tem nojo de saliva. - fez uma cara engraçada. - mas se você se sente desconfortável para responder, não o faça.

\- não, eu só não entendo porque quer saber. - disse sincera.

Lauren: curiosidade. - deu de ombros, novamente. - as vezes penso que minha irmã tem, ela é toda cheia de não me toques. - falou divertida.

\- ah, entendo… - a encarei.

Na verdade eu não entendo, nunca estive tão confusa. Ela está tão drogada a ponto de manter uma conversa direita comigo?


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Lauren

Percebi que Camila estava confusa com tudo que eu estava falando, porém eu não conseguia ficar quieta, é como se as palavras jorrassem pra fora sem que eu tivesse qualquer controle sobre elas.

\- vai me deixar na curiosidade mesmo? - perguntei, olhando pra ela, enquanto batucava os dedos sobre o sofá.

Camila: …eu não tenho nojo de saliva. - disse por fim.

Ah, era isso que eu tinha perguntado. Por dois segundos pensei que era sobre ela ter transado com o melhor amigo gay, que coisa não?!

\- ah… - disse tentando parecer feliz com a revelação.

Enquanto isso tentava lembrar porque diabos eu perguntei isso, quer dizer, o que me interessa saber se ela tem nojo de saliva?

\- se você tivesse nojo de saliva, não poderia viver com sua própria boca. - disse, me sentindo uma completa idiota depois de escutar as palavras saindo.

Mas faz sentindo, quer dizer, ela precisa engolir, certo?

Camila: é, acho que você tem razão. - sorriu.

E eu acho que ela só quer ser legal, mas e daí.

\- você quer casar? - perguntei, pro assunto não morrer. - sabe, eu não quero. - disse, antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar em uma resposta. - quem aguenta viver uma vida toda ao lado da mesma pessoa? - questionei, para em seguida responder. - ninguém, nem os bichos. - pensei um pouco. - bom os patos aguentam, mas quem se importa com os patos afinal? - notei que ela queria rir. - pode rir. – disse a encarando.

Então ela parou de segurar e caiu em uma gargalhada, seus olhos chegavam a conter lágrimas e eu não conseguia parar de olhar seu sorriso, o som estridente da gargalhada fez com que eu sentisse vontade de acompanhá-la, porém não o fiz. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, colocou a mão sobre a barriga indicando que não aguentava mais rir e secou os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas.

Camila: desculpe – pediu, quando conseguiu, finalmente, cessar a risada. – é que foi muito engraçado o negocio dos patos. – falou segurando a vontade de recomeçar o ataque de riso.

\- tudo bem. – suspirei. – mesmo eu ainda não ligando para eles. – dei de ombros. – você pensa em casar?

Camila: no intimo, toda a mulher pensa. – falou sincera. – mas não está nas minhas prioridades.

Será que os peixes dormem?! Sei lá, eles estão sempre lá nadando e nadando. Vou comprar um peixe e descobrir isso.

\- ah, claro. – concordei, tentando não deixar transparecer que nem lembro mais do que estávamos falando.

Camila: você não vai dormir? – questionou, me olhando.

Se os peixes não dormem, eles não devem ter pesadelos. Isso é bom. É também não vou dormir.

\- eu não. – disse em alerta. – estou muito enérgica para isso.

Levei um choque hoje?! Não consigo me lembrar do que me deixou tão enérgica. Vou perguntar isso a Alexa amanha.

Camila: notasse. – respondeu divertida.

O que eu ia perguntar a Taylor mesmo?


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Lauren

– você vai dormir? – perguntei, sentindo uma louca vontade de comer.

Camila: eu não sei. – deu de ombros. – se não quiser mais minha companhia, eu vou.

– quer um chocolate? – questionei, levantando.

Camila: claro. – levantou também, me seguindo até a cozinha.

Hm, sombras nos seguem 24 horas por dia e nunca tentamos espantá-las, agora um maloqueiro vem atrás e o povo chama até policia. Vá entender.

– o que eu vim buscar mesmo? – me encostei no balcão.

Camila: chocolate, não era?- franziu o cenho.

– ISSO! Chocolate. – assenti, tentando memorizar.

Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate…Olha uma mosca aqui, onde está o veneno pra matar?! … ah é, os amendoins que eu ia pegar, amendoim, amendoim , amendoim.

– droga, não achei nenhuma maça. – disse desolada, sentando no balcão.

Camila: a gente não ia comer chocolate?! – perguntou confusa.

– você tem uma memória boa. – elogiei. – só que eu esqueci onde ficam. – cocei minha cabeça, sem jeito.

Camila: deve ser no armário. – disse abrindo – ah, aqui. – sorriu, ficando nas pontas dos pés. – droga. – resmungou. – eu não alcanço.

– que baixinha. – neguei com a cabeça, levantando.

Opa, escureceu tudo. Escuro, escuro, escuro…Claro. Pronto.

Peguei ela pelas pernas e a ergui, Camila conteve o grito de susto, porém esticou a mão, pegando o chocolate, porém eu acabei cambaleando pra trás e levando ela comigo, antes que nos dois caíssemos coloquei a mão sobre a bancada, firmando, enquanto com a outra segurava Camila contra meu corpo. Acabei a abraçando por trás, desajeitadamente, com vergonha demais para deixar que ela me olhasse agora.

Camila: ops. – disse dando uma risada, baixinho. – por pouco não fomos as duas pro chão.

Se soltou de mim, virando de frente, então mostrou o chocolate em suas mãos.

Camila: valeu a pena. – sorriu.

Assenti uma vez, logo estávamos sentados na bancada comendo a barra inteira de chocolate.

Pov Camila

Admito que tive uma noite bem divertida, Lauren fica bem mais solta quando está sob efeito de drogas, gostaria que ela pudesse ser assim sempre, sem usar essas porcarias. Depois de acabarmos com a barra de chocolate voltamos a sala, ela deitou no sofá e em poucos segundos estava adormecida. Suspirei, desliguei a televisão e subi as escadas, peguei um cobertor e desci novamente, a tapando,então voltei ao quarto para dormir. No dia seguinte não consegui acordar com o despertador, já que acabei adormecendo mais tarde, sai da cama meio dia.

Camila: bom dia, bom dia. – sorri, falando baixinho, já que Lauren continuava dormindo no sofá.

Clara: bom dia querida. – me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Taylor: dorminhoca. – disse rindo. – todos os mexicanos dormem assim? – questionou divertida.

Michael: Taylor! – a repreendeu. – nós te demos educação, use-a.

Taylor: só fiz uma pergunta – disse inocente, sorri.

– não são todos que dormem, Tay. – respondi, sentando na mesa, onde eles estavam conversando.

Clara: Lauren apagou. – espiou ela no sofá.

Taylor: não me admiro. – disse olhando as próprias unhas. – da forma como chegou ontem…

Michael: Taylor… – chamou a atenção dela, que rolou os olhos.

Taylor: tudo bem, serei muda daqui pra frente. – falou dramática.

Clara: Hollywood não sabe que atriz está perdendo. – brincou, rindo.

– onde está Chris? – perguntei, olhando ao redor.

Clara: deixamos ele na casa de um amiguinho, pela manha. – sorriu.

Taylor: que mania de usar tudo no diminutivo. - bufou. – sorte dele, não precisa aguentar a senhora prepotente quando acordar. – indicou Lauren com a cabeça.

Michael: está com a língua afiada hoje. – negou com a cabeça, enquanto folheava o jornal.

Taylor: acordei com vontade de botar a boca no mundo. – disse animadamente.

– nem percebemos. – falei irônica, fazendo todos rirem.

Pov Lauren

Escutei um murmurinhos me despertarem, que diabos estão todos fazendo no meu quarto?! Abri os olhos, sendo atingindo por uma luz radiante, praguejei-a. Quando fui sentar uma forte tontura me atingiu fazendo com que eu voltei a cair deitado, sentindo minhas costas baterem em algo que com certeza não é minha cama. Merda com quem eu dormi hoje?! Abri os olhos novamente, quando conseguir enxergar, reconheci o ambiente.

– que porra estou fazendo na sala? – questionei, sabendo que todos estão por ali.

Taylor: vendo Barney. – disse irônica. – o que você acha?!

Suspirei, ignorando ela, minha cabeça está explodindo e parece que fui atropelada por um caminhão. Só me lembro de ter tragado algo e ter me sentido animada e mais viva, só isso, não faço a menor ideia de como cheguei em casa. Sentei no sofá, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça, quando me senti mais forte, fiquei em pé.

Clara: como se sente? – questionou, tocando meu ombro.

– péssima. – falei com a voz pesada. – vou deitar lá em cima, porque é impossível dormir aqui. – resmunguei, subindo as escadas.

Me atirei na cama e logo voltei a ficar inconsciente.

Pov Camila

Fiquei observando Lauren subir as escadas, suspirei, sabendo que ela não lembra da noite passada.

É voltamos à estaca zero.


End file.
